


Shattered

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore di gomma [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La dedico a MonkeyDElly e Nonna Papera che l'avevano recensita.Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.Prompt: Incubo.Dedicato alla morte di Ace. Rufy ripensa alla morte del fratello maggiore.





	1. Chapter 1

Shattered

_ Rufy piegò in avanti il capo, tenendosi con una mano il cappello di paglia, il battito cardiaco era accelerato. _

_ -Non può morire, non deve, è mio fratello!- pensò. Le bende bianche gli stringevano il petto magro, la cicatrice gli bruciava. Una lacrima gli rigò la guancia, scese lungo la pelle di gomma e finì sul pavimento di marmo nero. Si trasformò in una macchia di sangue rosso scuro, intorno ad essa il pavimento tremò, si allargarono dei centri concentrici che brillarono di luce argentata. Allungò il braccio, sfiorò il traliccio di ferro di un patibolo, questo si trasformò in fumo. Rufy cadde in ginocchio, arcuò la schiena e sbatté la fronte ripetutamente contro il terreno sentendo la testa dolere. _

_ “E’ morto… morto… morto” sentì la voce di suo nonno risuonare con l’eco. Si voltò sentendo dei passi, si girò e vide una figura incappucciata. Quest’ultima si tolse il cappuccio, l’oscurità intorno fu illuminata da una serie di fiammelle bluastre. Ace sorrise, metà viso era in putrefazione e gli occhi erano bianchi. Indietreggiò e fu inghiottito dall’ombra, il minore allungò la mano. _

_ “Ace!” ululò. _

Rufy spalancò gli occhi, le lacrime gli rigavano le guance. Si alzò seduto, sentì le ferite tirare e si abbracciò tremando.

“Ace” mugolò.


	2. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Drabble].  
> E se Rufy non perdonasse Sabo?  
> Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: "I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard | But I may snap when I move close | But you won't see me fall apart | Cause I've got an elastic heart," (Sia, Elastic Heart)

Liar  
  
Sabo si sedette accanto a Rufy allungando la mano verso la sua. Rufy ritirò la propria.  
"Eri il mio preferito e mi hai tenuto tutto segreto" sibilò. Il rivoluzionario abbassò il capo.  
"Ed ora vuoi solo sostituirlo, ti sei preso anche il suo potere" sibilò Cappello di paglia. Sabo abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Sei arrabbiato?" chiese. Rufy si alzò in piedi di scatto.  
"No, non è rabbia! Mi sento come un elastico troppo tirato..." gridò. Si voltò vedendo Sabo sporgendosi verso di lui. "... ma se ti avvicini posso ancora scattare. Non voglio cadere a pezzi solo perché ho un cuore elastico!" ululò. Si voltò, dando le spalle a Sabo che sospirò.  
  
[106].


End file.
